Akatsuki Kittens
by XxxAkatsukiMemberxxX
Summary: Follow Layla as she finds a box of suspicious kittens, not realizing that they are the Akatsuki, along with her three fiends. As the Akatsuki try to find a way home, they get to have fun with the girl and her friends. Perhaps maybe even learn something.
1. Chapter 1

Layla's p.o.v.

Waking up to my alarm in the morning wasn't the best thing in the world, but remembering that today is the last day of school, I was quite cheerful. As I was getting dressed, wondering what would happen at school today I heard "Layla come down for breakfast!" Of course my mother had cooked something, she was usually tired from working two jobs and juggling her family while my dad was looking for a new job. "Coming!" I jogged down the stairs in a hurry, so my breakfast wouldn't get cold. "Hey honey" My mom kissed my forehead and handed me a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, with a glass of milk. I sat down at the table next to my father, who was busy trying to look for job openings. "Hey Dad, how is it going?" I said while hugging him. "Hey sweetie, i may have found something, but i'm not too sure about it yet. It has to do with traveling." he said without looking up from his laptop. "That's good" I said while digging into my food like a wild animal, hearing footsteps come down from upstairs, realizing that it was my sister, Jezebeth. She was the reason why my father got fired and my mom had to juggle another job to pay off the debts that she created. Her and a few of her friends thought it would be a good idea to steal a car from his previous workplace. But she put the blame on him, claiming that he told her to steal the car for drug money, in the end getting fired and barely able to pay off the fine and damage done to the car (they drove the car into a ditch). Jezebeth has long black hair with perfect eyebrows, high-cheekbones and sun kissed skin, to top it off with hazel eyes. While i have short curly hair, dark skin and dark brown eyes that look almost black, some find it hard to believe that we are even sisters, being so opposite and all. She sat herself down in one of the chairs waiting for her breakfast to be served. "Good morning Jezebeth" both my parents said at the same time with monotone voices, still upset at her. Our mother set her plate down with a small thud. "Morning" she said with disgust in her voice, looking at the food placed before her. "Why can't we have better food than this, I hate how poor we have to live." She said with clear hate in her voice. Both of our parents looked at her before my mom snapped at her "Maybe we could have more if you didn't pull that stupid stunt with your friends, getting your father fired in the end." she said with venom in her voice."It's not my fault, I wasn't the one who had the idea in the first place." Jezebeth snapped back, almost dropping the plate on the floor. "Your mother is right, you need to think about the actions you take before you decide on doing what you are going to do." dad said as he looked her in the eye, quite upset about her attitude. "Whatever"Jezebeth huffed as she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her plate on the table going to her room.I finished eating and told my parents that i was going to leave for school. I grabbed my black bag and took off out the front door heading to my highschool, since today was the last day. As soon as I got home, I was not expecting the news that I was about to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Layla's p.o.v.

As soon as I got home, my parents had news for the both of us sat in the living-room with Jezebeth grumbling of how she wanted to talk on the phone. "Layla, Jezebeth your grandmother had broken her hip last week. Aunt Carol can't take care of her anymore so she asked me to take care of her." I looked in disbelief since our grandmother lives in Ohio while the four of us live in California. "So dad will be staying with us until you come back?" I asked curiously. "Not exactly," my father said "I will be going to work with your uncle Louie in Mississippi, so you two will be alone for this summer. Jezebeth, you will be staying with aunt Yvonne for this summer, Layla you will have the house to yourself." I sat in disbelief, but before I could say anything, Jezebeth jumped up screaming about having to be with aunt Yvonne this summer, truth be told aunt Yvonne was strict and picky about things. Once when I was 7 and Jezebeth was 9 she dropped one of Yvonnes' porcelain plates and tried to blame it on me, but Yvonne caught on and sent Jezebeth back to our parents while keeping me for a week. "This is unfair! Why do i deserve this? I haven't done anything wrong!" Jezebeth yelled at dad. "You should have known that you would have this coming. You brought it on yourself young lady, and that is final !" dad shouted at her before she took off to her room. My mother sighed and told me that they are leaving in three days. "We already stocked up on food for you, I saved extra money for you for necessities around the house. There is at least fifteen thousand dollar in the briefcase under our bed." mom said softly. Great nowi'm stuck home alone for the next three months, I wonder how that will go...

In another dimension...

A box was moving quite viciously, since there was 10 kittens fussing around, trying to find a way to get out. A purple portal opened up and sucked the box to a front door in just a few days, long enough for those kittens to understand their situation.


End file.
